ing
by Dagirl14
Summary: AU: He was going to show her the greatest time and to hell with her condition if it was going to change any of that. NaruHina


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, it'd have tons more romanciful fluff. And you don't see any of that coming anytime soon . 

**start- ing**

Hinata stood on the corner of Kazuko Street, the side opposite her new school. She tugged at her stiff new uniform and tapped her shiny black loafers to her favorite song on her iPod, waiting for the walk sign to flash green.

As the chorus of the song began, the walking green man did appear and so she stepped off the curb with the group of other teens dressed in similar garb. And so she blended in, near the end of the large group of students, like one fish in an ocean of many.

_This part is always so sad. _Thought Hinata, coordinating her steps with the slow beat near the end of the song. Suddenly, mid-step, her foot met something hard and she was too lost in though to regain balance.

The friendly green man turned into an angry red hand.

As she stood up, cars quickly whizzed past her. She realized she had tripped and was standing on the middle divider of the street, during rush hour, when there were the least amount of people out who gave a damn about a pedestrian. Panicked, she would frantically take a small step into the street before hurriedly retreating back from a truck or bus that would zoom past.

It was hopeless for those few seconds, and nobody need to cross the street on either end.

She held her face in her hands, the cotton mitten that she wore on her left brushing the sweat that appeared in the late summer sun.

_Its not possible that I can just stay this way forever right? Is this where my life hangs too? _Hinata was deep in thought when a hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

She turned and her eyes first laid on the orange vest. Then the stop sign in his hand.

He wore a small comforting smile as he blew into the whistle and held the STOP sign upright. The sign was a bit crude and the red paint was fading , but it did not detract from the confidence from which the owner held it and waved it at the vehicles.

Hinata watched in silent admiration of her savior. His brown hair was tied into a low ponytail at his back. His eyes seemed to reflect the appearance of her own eyes, which made her wonder at their relation. She was sure she had no relatives other than her mom and Auntie Tsunade.

His white gloved hands motioned her to cross the now clear walk path and she did walk briskly to the curb.

Turning back she quickly bowed her thanks and his smiled he revealed her could only bring her back to her previous thoughts.

_Such a sad smile._ Hinata continued to look at the retreating figure before the rush of cars came back, only slowing in his presence.

_Kinda like Moses parting the Red Sea._ she mused.

_**RRRIIINNNGGG**_

She sat at her desk, in the middle of the hustle and bustle that she was not part of.

"He gave this engagement ring to me yesterday!" whispered a blonde excitedly as she flashed the small sapphire ring in the vision of her pink haired classmate.

Hinata just thought the rest of their conversation was too good to pass up and ignored the drone of their teacher's lesson.

"Why so down forehead?" A worried look spread on the blonde's face.

The rosette looked up at her friend and smiled solemnly replying "I dunno really. Its just one of those days y' know? I can't ever wear my hair in a bun without getting sad."

The blonde then hugged her friend, letting a few tears spill, and muttered, "She went fighting it. You know that Sakura. I miss her, but I worry more for Neji."

Sakura, the rosette, also spilled tears in the arms of her friend

"I know, but so much has changed since that day..."

_**RRRIIINNNGGG**_

The sunlight filtered through the odd mismatching blinds hanging limply on the windows.

Cars honked and students said their farewells for the day down below.

As the stub of chalk glided across the board, she would momentarily pause and check if the sketch of the ballerina was perfect.

One flaw and _poof_,erased by her mittened left hand.

Once five ballerinas graced the chalkboard in various poses did Hinata set the now nearly nonexistant piece of chalk down.

The classroom was quiet, for the farewells had dimmed down to whispered hopes and she took the quiets poses of her ballerina friends.

_**Hyuuga Hinata, the principal wishes to see you in her office right away.**_

"Hinata, so how do you like school? Aren't you glad you moved closer to you hip, young Auntie?" Teased Auntie Tsunade when Hinata's head popped out behind the door to the Principal's office.

"Good." replied her soft voice, a sincere smile gracing her lips.

Tsunade tucked a loose blonde strand of hair behind her ear before saying, "No questions, Hinata? Don't be so shy with me!! To you, I'll always be the fair and young Auntie Tsunade, not some principal."

Hinata's kept her polite smile on as she walked over to a large window that had a view of the entire schoolyard, and of the streets surrounding it.

The sun was setting over the mountains in the distance, the sight was amazing, but Hinata's eyes settled on the street, particularly on her rescuer from this morning and her two classmates which she had heard talking the day earlier. They handed him something, what looked like a shirt and a bag of chips. Both girls began to weep, the boy saying something inaudible, and the girls parted ways with him, crossing to the end of the street leaving him at his post.

Tsunade wondered what had caught Hinata's attention so much as to subconsciously drop the smile on her face to a frown. Pushing herself out of the leather chair she joined Hinata by the panoramis window and caught sight of what her niece was so intently watching.

"Ah, Neji. You must be thinking what a young man like him is doing just helping people cross streets huh?" Tsunade murmured, a sad dazed looking clouding her eyes.

" He just graduated from here last year actually...

**remember- ing**

"_Happy Seventeenth , Neji!" sang Tenten as she happily thrust a brown paper package into his arms one morning. "You better like it! It took me a while to make it."_

_Neji took the package, which was thin and wide , and untied the string holding the brown paper together. Inside the it was a picture frame composed of finely bent metal, the picture it contained was actually two photos stuck together._

_A young Tenten and a young Neji graced the left of the frame, both of them dirty and sweaty from their earlier karate match. Little Tenten had a big smile and little Neji's had a trace of one also._

_The right side of the frame was the most recent photograph, on Valentine's Day. Neji held a two large bags of love letter from his fan girls, looking peeved at Tenten. She was holding a lighter away from him and held her hand out, asking for the love letters to read._

_At that moment Neji resembled himself in his younger picture. A warm smile appeared on his face as he thanked her. She smiled back and he didn't know that it would be so easy._

_He was going to tell Tenten he loved her. Tomorrow. On White Day._

_The next day Neji was greeted by the beating of Spring rain on his window. _

'_She does love rain' He thought hoping it would be a great day for her._

_He ran out of his apartment building using a black umbrella to shield his gift and himself from the pouring rain. Down the street there was Tenten, out of shouting distance, and at the second, crossing Kazuko street._

_She trailed behind a the usual huddled bunch of students, and slowed her pace enjoying the rain under her clear umbrella. Neji watched her spin the umbrella, causing rain water to splash all around her in her delight._

_As Neji reached the curb, and took a step onto Kazuko Street, Tenten turned to see him, but cannot complete the action due to a reckless car that speed down the street out of nowhere. The vehicle collides into her in front of his eyes and sends her body flying forward, landing in a crumpled position._

_Running towards her distorted form he discards the umbrella and her gift. The rain fought against his face, burning, and the rain pounded even harder, pounding the loss into his mind._

_He could fight no more and dropped to his knees in front of her._

"_Tenten, I love you, don't go!" Neji's plead and mangled sobs sounded like whispers in the downpour. His hand rested on her cheek. A smile slowly swept across her face, small and tired, hanging on._

'_Neji, don't cry." She sang softly, grasping his hand with all her might. Her eyelids drooped, and would open forcefully, her will to live. _

_Tenten's eyelids dipped down for a long time. She slowly began to lose grip of his hand. The rain drenched her paling face, his angel's face, a face he wish he didn't recognize so well as the one he loves._

_Neji doesn't want her to leave the world. He brings her hand to his mouth to kiss it, but it is stiff and cold, a stranger's hand. Saline tears intermix with rainwater, rainwater with blood._

_Ambulances appear seconds later, rushing her body to a nearby hospital. The medics comprehend the girl means very much to the boy that cried by her side. They hope she makes it._

_But she doesn't._

_She passed. Happy to know her love returned._

_On White Day._

Say- ing

"…ever since he has been directing the traffic on the street. He hopes what happened to him will not ever happen to others." Tsunade whispered respectfully, and in silence they both watched the setting sun.

**A/N: **This is much better than the original eh? Well for those who read it I will seriously update to chapter 2 soon.

The title is the same as this korean movie I saw which inspired this. If you saw it it'll have similar parts but I'm putting in more characters.

Review!

-DaGirl


End file.
